Our Last Moments
by alyssialui
Summary: James comforts Sirius after he receives a letter from his mother. Slight James/Sirius at the end. AU.


_A/N: James comforts Sirius after he receives a letter from his mother. Slight James/Sirius at the end. AU. We all know that Sirius actually disobeyed his family afterwards and was disowned, but this is just an AU event that may have taken place before that night. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Divination Assignment #3 - Write a fic where (at least) two characters hold hands at some point. Included prompts: 'destined for greatness', Regulus (Black)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>James approached his best friend calmly, the loud pattering of the rain muffling his footsteps. He had seen when the boy had disappeared from the main room and slipped out the door. He had been acting strange all evening and James had wanted to talk him but was always being sucked into one conversation or another. When the shaggy haired boy had made his leave, James hastily excused himself from a boring conversation with a rich but miserable old witch and followed behind him.<p>

The boy was sitting high up in a tree, James' favourite tree when he was a kid. Back then, he would climb up into its large limbs and just stare out at his background, wondering what lay beyond the confines of his yard. He wasn't allowed out much back then and maybe that's what sparked his rebellious streak. But tonight under the pouring rain and away from the loud pretentious party, he just wondered about what was happening within it and the young man before him.

He swung himself up into the tree, landing beside his best friend. If Sirius had known he was there, he made no motion or acknowledgement. He continued to stare outwards, as James had in his youth, beyond the perimeter of the yard.

They sat together in silence for no words had to be said. Sirius was hurting, but was not one to voice it. He had been taught that Blacks had no feelings and so was not use to someone wondering how he truly was or expressing himself. So James just sat so Sirius would know he was there whenever he was ready.

It took some time, their clothes soaking thoroughly and James shivering in the cold breeze, when his voice broke as he said, "I got a letter from Mum today. She wants me to meet someone." There was a pause. They had both been fearing this day for awhile. Ever since they knew that his cousin had crossed over, they knew it was only a matter of time before he would be called as well. He was the Black heir. He was destined for greatness and expected to represent his family's beliefs. His mother was calling on him to do so and he would have to answer that call.

"When?" James asked. Maybe they still had time. It wouldn't be that bad. They could run away together, start a whole new life under new names. Get jobs at some muggle market. They could-

"Tomorrow night. I'm expected to come home in the morning so they can prepare," the boy said. He took a deep breath and James could see his shoulders shaking, his chest heaving, his tears mixing with the water that hit his face from the sky.

"Then let's go now. We can run upstairs right now, throw my clothes in my trunk. We could probably get you new clothes. We can start over. We can-"

"Don't you get it, James!" Sirius suddenly shouted, turning to face him so quickly that the droplets from his shaggy hair spattered on James' glasses. "If I don't do this, then she'll go after Regulus next and I can't damn him to something that is my birthright. I can't let Regulus Black be the newest Death Eater. There is nothing to be done. It's easier if I just go home and save everyone the trouble and save myself some pain."

James looked into his friend's face. He could see the fear, he could see the sadness but he could also see acceptance. There was nothing anyone could do and his friend had already given up. He was ready to sign his soul over without question or protest. Then he spoke his last sentence quietly, "I probably won't be able to see you anymore. I don't want you be in danger because of me."

James was struck. It had always been the two of them, attached at the hip. And now, all that would have to be thrown away. His mouth opened about to protest but his friend held up a finger to his lips, its roughness foreign against the soft flesh. He grabbed James' hand and leaned over to place a soft kiss on those lips. "This is how it has to be and I would rather our last moments be good ones."

The tears were still coming down his eyes but the rain just washed them down as one. James' tears joined his friends' and they knew this would be the end. He squeezed his friend's hand reassuringly before drawing him in for a long kiss. When they broke apart, he leaned into him, their hands still together, and stared out beyond his yard. He whispered, "Let's enjoy this moment together."


End file.
